


Another Set of Hands

by winchestershiresauce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestershiresauce/pseuds/winchestershiresauce
Summary: It’s the holidays and Dean needs a break. Y/N has a feeling that the only way he’ll take a break is if he’s tricked into it. She may as well finally make a move, too.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You
Kudos: 9





	Another Set of Hands

“Sam, are you sure this is gonna work? This idea was so grandiose and wonderful in my head but now that it might actually be  _ a thing _ , I’m second-guessing myself.” She sighed into the phone, not sure whether she was hoping the hunter on the other end would encourage her or shut it all down.

“Y/N, don’t be ridiculous,” Sam laughed lightly, “This is perfect. He needs a break and he loves Christmas. It’ll be great.” 

“I mean, that’s true and all, but what about the  _ other part _ ? I don’t want him to get weirded out or whatever.” She tried to remain confident, but her relationship with Dean was always so, well, unsaid.

Sam laughed and shook his head at her with that damn knowing smile. Y/N was usually so confident and maybe a little full of herself, so to hear her unsure, especially about something like how Dean felt about her, was actually amusing. He’d watch them dance around their feelings for over a year and it was about time they got off his ass about it and onto each other’s. “Trust me. He’s talked about you  _ a lot _ \-- like, more than I’ve wanted to hear -- and he’ll love this. Quit freaking out and just do it. Let’s make this happen.” Sam’s shift from sweet confidant to stern supporter gave her the courage she needed. She was in. This was happening.

“Okay. Okay, cool. You know what you’re gonna say? You know the plan?” she asked, doing a much better job of hiding her nervousness.

“Yes, I got it. He’ll be there. Be safe, have fun, and talk to you soon.” Sam put on a serious face as he hung up the phone. He picked up the book in front of him, determined to finally read for pleasure, when Dean conveniently walked into the room.

“Who was on the phone?” he asked, plopping down in a chair next to Sam. “Was it a girl? I heard you laugh - bet she’s cute.” He waggled his eyebrows at his brother, knowing how much his teasing annoyed him.

“Yes, it was a girl and yes, she’s cute,” Sam answered without looking up from his book.

“That’s all you’re gonna give me?” 

“Dean, it was just Y/N. She’s on some case in Wisconsin and wanted to bounce some ideas off me.” Sam finally looked up at his brother whose face contorted into a deep frown.

“She needs help on a case and she didn’t call me? I can go help!” Sam shook his head and shut his book.

“I think that’s why she called me instead of you, dude.” Dean narrowed his eyes, feeling like he should be offended. “She wasn’t sure if she needed a second set of hands and just wanted to talk things out with someone. I think she knew if she called you, you’d drop everything to head up there.” Dean put his hand on his chest and feigned offense. “Like you always do when she needs something,” Sam added with his lips pursed and eyebrows raised accusingly. 

“Oh come on, I don’t just drop everything every time she needs something,” Dean answered defensively. Sure, Dean liked to help, especially when his friends needed it, but he totally was not the kind of guy who would drop everything and run any time a girl -- Y/N in particular --  _ might _ need saving. Right? Right. He was definitely way more chill than that.

“Whatever you say, man.” Sam shrugged and returned to his book. For a few moments, there was silence as Sam read and Dean stared off into space and pondered.

“What did she decide?” Dean asked. Sam looked up questioningly. “About the case. Did she need another set of hands?”

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked. “Probably not, Dean, but at least talk to her before you just show up.” Dean looked at Sam like he was poised to argue, ready to defend himself that he was so  _ not _ already mentally packing, but decided against it.

“Of course. I’m just gonna see if she needs backup.” Sam nodded and turned the page, showing Dean that he was already checked out of the conversation.

Leaning back in his chair, Dean grabbed his phone to text her. 

He couldn’t help but smirk at her response. They’d always been flirty but  _ fuck _ , he wished it’d go further. He didn’t want to make the first move because she was a great hunter and friend, but he definitely thought about it. He would love to show her what his hands could do. And mouth. And dick.

The sound of another text message brought his attention back to reality and he realized he hadn’t even answered her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stared at his phone for a moment, formulating a game plan. He didn’t know anything about the case yet, but he was excited to see her. It’d been a while since they’d hunted together, just the two of them, and maybe it’d be fun. He got up to pack and let his mind wander to what could happen when the hunt was over. Maybe he’d make a move.

\--

After cooking, baking, and working on decorations to keep her mind occupied, Y/N finally heard the familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine coming up the drive. With only a few minutes left before she needed to pull the cherry pie out of the oven, she took a deep breath and put on her Santa hat. She knew it was cheesy, but she’d already decided she was going all out. When she heard the car door shut, she smoothed out her apron and walked to the door. She opened the door just as he was reaching up to knock, causing him to freeze mid-motion with his fist in the air.

“What’s with the apron? Do I smell pie?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Hello to you too, Dean Winchester.” She stepped back to beckon him into the small cabin, allowing him to step in past her.

“Hey, Y/N. Good to see you.” He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, but she could feel him looking over her head and into the room behind her. “What’s with all the decorations?”

“It’s almost Christmas, dumbass.” She looked at him incredulously. “I needed a little holiday cheer in my life, I guess,” she added with a light laugh. He smiled and opened his mouth to reply when the timer for the pie  _ ding _ ed in the kitchenette.

“Did you make pie?” Dean asked excitedly, his eyes growing wide.

“Yep. Cherry.” She turned around and walked over toward the oven, allowing Dean to notice what she was wearing under her apron: nothing. He bit his lip to hide the groan that was threatening to escape, and he shoved his fists into the pockets of his jacket. Trying to look anywhere but at her as she bent down to pull the pie out of the oven, he admired the meticulously decorated tree and perfectly strung lights and tinsel that decorated the small cabin. It had only one bedroom, a bathroom, and the combined living/dining area, but nearly every inch had something sparkly, shiny, red, or green. 

“So, uh, when are you gonna fill me in on this mysterious case you needed help with?” Dean asked, trying desperately to sound nonchalant. She had to be dressed like that on purpose, right? There was no way she’d forgotten to get dressed but remembered her apron and Santa hat, right? Dean’s head was swimming. Maybe he could make a move after all.  _ Maybe she was making a move _ . 

“Well, here’s the thing,” Y/N started, turning to face Dean as she set the pie on the only open counter space. Dean cocked an eyebrow and she bit her lip. “There kinda might not even be a case…” She trailed off, watching Dean’s eyes for a reaction. 

“What do you mean?” His mind was running a million miles a minute as he tried to add everything up. 

“So, this is actually my cabin. It’s where I like to go to get away from everything and, well, Dean, you seemed like you needed to get away.” Dean could swear her eyes were sparkling as she spoke.

“Are you saying you tricked me to get me out here, sweetheart?” Dean pressed, a smug grin dancing across his lips.

“Maybe.” 

“Then I don’t feel bad for what I was planning.” He let out a gentle laugh and pulled his hands out of his pockets. She looked at him questioningly, a mixture of excitement and confusion covering her face. He lifted his right hand, balled into a fist and clearly hiding something in it. She took a step back, unsure what was happening, but he put his left hand on her shoulder as he raised his other hand above their heads. As she opened her mouth to ask what the fuck he was doing, he opened his fist to reveal a crumpled piece of mistletoe, now hanging above their heads. The look on her face softened and she shook her head a little, not even trying to hide the huge smile that spread across her lips.

“Dean Winchester, you giant holiday cheeseball,” she laughed, punching his upper arm.

“Says the woman wearing  _ nothing _ but an apron and a Santa hat!” he retorted. She blushed hard and reached up to put her hands on either side of his face.

“I guess we’re both a little cheesy.” She stroked her thumb softly across his cheek and admired the way the Christmas lights reflected in his gorgeous green eyes. 

“Shut up and get in here, Y/N.” She let out a squeak as Dean moved his hand from her shoulder to under her chin, pressing his lips roughly against hers. In seconds, the mistletoe was dropped to the floor and forgotten as Dean put his hand on the small of her back and pressed her into him. She groaned and melted into his touch as he slid his tongue between her lips and she felt his arousal press firmly against her belly.

“Fuck, Dean,” she moaned when she came up for air. He moved his lips down to her neck, mouthing at the sensitive skin as she made quick work of his jacket and flannel. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy this whole get-up is?” Dean growled into her throat. “For fuck’s sake, I swear I’ve had this fantasy before.” He took a few big steps, pushing her back until she bumped into the kitchen table.

“Yeah? Wanna tell me what happened in this fantasy of yours?” She slid her fingers up under his t-shirt and ran her fingertips lightly across the bare skin of his abdomen. She bit her lip, feigning innocence, and looked up at him through her lashes. His eyes darkened and the almost predatory look on his face made her knees weak. 

“I’d rather show you.” He tore his shirt up over his head and tossed it somewhere behind him. As she ran her hands up over his broad chest, he dipped down to hook his hands under her knees and lift her up onto the table. She squealed with delight as he moved to untie the apron hiding her body from his hungry gaze. Her fingers moved to his belt buckle, sliding the leather through the metal, and he shoved her hands away. She looked up at him and pouted, the wet throbbing between her legs begging for attention. 

“Patience never was your strong suit,” he teased, slipping the apron up and over her head. She rolled her eyes and reached for him again, losing her concentration as he popped one of her stiffening nipples into his mouth. She arched up into his touch and wove her fingers into his hair. She grabbed tightly, her fingernails scratching his scalp, as he dragged his teeth across the hardened peak. He moved his lips to her other nipple and she moaned at the attention. He leaned up to kiss her hard before suddenly dropping to his knees in front of her. 

“Ah, fuck,” she groaned as she realized what he was doing. He began placing kisses up the inside of her left thigh, starting at the knee and moving up toward her wet and waiting center. Just as his kisses got close, he turned his head and began placing kisses up the inside of her other thigh. She continued to fist her fingers through his hair and he grinned at the noises she was making, so desperate to feel his mouth on her cunt. 

Just before she was about to complain about his teasing, Dean placed a kiss on her lips before he opened her up. She threw her head back as his mouth found its way around her aching clit. He hummed against her sensitive nerves as he traced his fingers along her soaked entrance. The anticipation was killing her and he could tell. She draped her legs over his shoulders and she loved the feeling of her bare skin against his. She sat up to watch him work, growing even wetter at the sight of his face pressed between her thighs. Between gasps of pleasure, an idea popped into her head and she let a giggle escape as she took the Santa hat off her head and placed it on Dean’s. He looked up at her, eyebrow cocked, and plunged two of his fingers into her. She cried out and he swirled his tongue around her clit, making her hips buck up toward his mouth in search of more.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N,” Dean said with a grin as he curled his fingers back toward him, stroking the sensitive spot inside of her. She gasped and he could feel her come undone around his fingers.

“Merry-- gah-- Christmas, Dean,” she replied, her thighs trembling with her orgasm. He stood up, letting her legs fall to dangle off the edge of the table. She laid her head back as her breathing slowed a bit closer to normal, a dopey grin on her face. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips before tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Thanks for luring me up here,” he mumbled against her mouth and she moved to sit up.

“Give me, like, two minutes, then we’re gonna continue this in the bedroom,” she responded, running her thumb across his lips, loving the way her wetness made them glisten in the twinkling lights. He opened his mouth and her thumb slipped inside. He lightly bit it before he bent his knees and scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pick her up.

“Patience isn’t really my strong suit, either,” he said with a smirk as he carried her into the bedroom. 


End file.
